


Last Day On Earth

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: After receiving the news that you only had 24 hours left on Earth before you disappear, Sam decides to take matters into his own hands but is it enough to keep you safe?





	Last Day On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about making this into a short series. What did you guys think? Want a part two?

Being in a relationship with Sam was a lot of hard work. You loved him to the ends of the Earth but when he got possessed by Lucifer, things got that much harder. Lucifer was always in his head, talking to him and driving him crazy. Sam would have gone completely crazy if it weren’t for you. You were always there to let him know that Lucifer wasn’t really there, that none of it was real.

9 times out of 10, you could make Lucifer go away but there were times you couldn’t make him go away and one of those times were now. Lucifer was being very persistent and wouldn’t leave the two of you alone. You couldn’t see him but Sam repeated the things he said back to you and told you where Lucifer was at all times.

“Lucifer, leave Sam alone!” You yelled at the spot Lucifer was sitting in.

“She’s cute. I see what you see in her.” Lucifer giggled.

“Why are you here? Please just leave me alone.” Sam groaned, looking at Lucifer who just smirked.

“Come on, you know you enjoy my visits. Plus, I just wanted to see how you want to spend her last 24 hours on Earth.” Lucifer smirked.

“Wait, what?” Sam asked, looking at the devil.

“What did he say?” You asked, seeing how serious Sam got.

“Oh, I didn’t mention this earlier? Savor the last 24 hours with her. You know why I’m telling you guys this,” Lucifer said, looking at you even though you couldn’t see or hear him. “Because today is her last day on Earth and there isn’t anything you can do to change that.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked but Lucifer had disappeared.

“What did he say?” You asked.

“He’s gone. He just said that today is your last day on Earth before you disappear and then he just disappeared.” Sam said, scared for your life now.

“Come on, he’s just pulling your leg. He wants to get under your skin. I bet it’s nothing.” You said, snuggling back into Sam’s side.

“I don’t know, you didn’t see the look on his face. I know when he’s just pulling my leg and when he’s serious.” Sam said, pulling away from you.

“Okay, then why don’t we talk to Castiel or Rowena or something?” You asked, knowing Sam was seriously worried. Sam nodded and you got up, following him out of his room and to the library where Dean and Castiel was.

“So, we have a problem…” Sam started.

* * *

You’ve talked to a few Angels, Rowena and some demons but no one knew how to help you. Most of them didn’t want to help you since this is Lucifer we’re dealing with. But you came up with nothing a few hours later.

“Why would Lucifer just tell you that and leave?” You asked, sitting in the library with Sam, reading all kinds of books.

“I don’t know, Y/N. I can’t just call him back. I don’t have control of that. He hasn’t shown up yet and I don’t know what to do.” He sighed.

“Okay, well, why don’t we spend our time in the dungeon. It’s a devil’s trap and we can ward it some more in case he does come.” You shrugged.

“That might be a good idea. Dean!!” Sam called for his brother and got up just as Dean walked in the room.

“Get the spray paint. We’re warding the dungeon.”

“This whole Bunker is warded. It’s super safe.” Dean said.

“I don’t care. We’re warding the dungeon. Come help me.” Sam said, leaving the library. You and Dean made eye contact and you shrugged before Dean followed his brother. You didn’t know if Lucifer was serious or not but where would you go if you disappeared? And would you ever come back? Where off Earth could you go?

* * *

After the dungeon was done, Sam stuck you inside with a pillow and a blanket to keep you warm. He stayed with you most of the time but left you alone when he needed to research.

“Sam!!” You banged on the door. Immediately it was opened by Sam who had a book in his hands.

“Yeah?” He asked, looking at you.

“I’m hungry. I want to go to the kitchen.” You said but Sam shook his head.

“I’ll have Dean make you something. I can’t risk you walking out of this room.”

“Sam, we still have hours left. Nothing is going to happen to me in the kitchen. Come on.”

“Nope, I’m sorry but until I know you’re safe, you’re not leaving this room. What do you want?”

“Grilled cheese and some of my chips please.” You said with a sigh. Sam nodded and left you in the room by yourself.

* * *

Your time was supposedly almost up. Sam’s been freaking out, wondering if this was one of Lucifer’s pranks or if this was real. Lucifer hasn’t made an appearance since that bomb he dropped. Sam loves to so much and all he wants is to protect you but the fact that he doesn’t know what is going to happen freaks him out. He couldn’t bear to lose you.

Sam made his way to the dungeon and opened it up to see the love of his life sitting on the dungeon chair, playing games on your phone.

“Hey, how are you doing?” He asked you.

“Bored. I just hope this is all over soon. I want to cuddle in your bed.” You whined and Sam chuckled.

“It’s almost midnight. Once midnight comes, we’ll wait 10 or so minutes before you can leave.” Sam said, resting against the door frame.

“Great, I’ve always wanted to be a prisoner in my own home.” You said with a roll of your eyes.

“Okay, need anything else?”

“A glass of water, please.” You smiled and Sam nodded.

“I love you,” Sam said seriously.

“I love you too.” You said, knowing he needed this. Sam left the dungeon and closed the door before walking to the kitchen to get you a glass of water. Just as he finished pouring the water, the timer on his phone went off. He looked at his watch to see it was now midnight. He sighed and walked back to the dungeon to see if you were still there. He hoped you were.

He opened the door but didn’t see you on the chair.

“Y/N?” He asked nervously, hoping you were playing a cruel prank on him. It would be better than the alternative. He walked further into the room and looked around the dark room before turning on the light.

“Y/N!” Sam yelled, dropping the glass of water on the ground, hearing it shatter but doing nothing about it. Dean heard his brother yell and ran to the dungeon only to see his brother in the room.

“Where is she?” Dean asked.

“She’s gone.” Sam’s voice cracked as he looked at his brother with tears in his eyes.


End file.
